megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Top Man/Archie Comics
This article is about Top Man in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics. History Spiritus Ex Machina/Worlds Collide Dr. Wily used Ra Moon to create Top Man, with Ra Moon copying data from Dr. Wily's laptop to bring Top Man into being. He was also a part of Wily's Robot Master army, also commanded by Doctor Eggman, in the Worlds Collide crossover event. During a massive battle, he was seen racing Shadow the Hedgehog, only to be knocked out when Sonic the Hedgehog sent Hard Man flying at him to the other hedgehog's chagrin. With the effects of the doctors' Genesis Wave reversed, Top Man was returned to his universe unaware of these events. Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon/Redemption Along with the other Mega Man 3 Robot Masters, Top Man was enslaved by Ra Moon after the supercomputer betrayed Dr. Wily and set about its own agenda. He was thus pitted against Wily's first Robot Masters-who unlike Top Man's set were immune to Ra Moon's control-and a team led by Mega Man who arrived to investigate the source of the blackout. After an intense battle, he was freed from Ra Moon's control by the alien machine's destruction, and quickly renewed his allegiance to Dr. Wily. His first mission-along with his freed brothers and Break Man-was to capture the renegade Shadow Man and recruit him to their cause. With the ninja Robot Master on their side, Top Man and his brothers subsequently launched a raid on the unveiling of Gamma, a massive robot whose power source-several Energy Elements was stolen by the attackers. Dr. Light also recognized Top Man and his compatriots as having been designed by himself and Dr. Wily. Legends of the Blue Bomber Top Man reappears in issue 41, where he had taken control of the Hydroponics Asteroid and rigged it with various traps against Mega Man, fully anticipating his arrival, and hoping to destroy him even if it meant ruining Dr. Wily's plan. However, Mega Man bypassed the traps, causing extreme agitation in him. Once Mega Man arrived he gave the Robot Master a chance to surrender, but Top Man declined. Throughout the battle, Top Man taunted the Blue Bomber while at the same time skating around and attacking him with either the Top Spin or his top bombs. Unfortunately for Top Man, Rush bites his skates, preventing Top Man from deflecting Mega Man's attacks long enough to get hit by a charged shot from the Mega Buster, defeating him. He took his defeat in stride, however, as he realized what his brothers meant by Mega Man having a "simple elegance." Mega Man reclaims the Energy Element Top Man stole and sent it back to the doctors, while also copying Top Man's weapon, and taking his IC Chip from his deactivated body. Prisoners of War/Blue Shift Top Man and his brethren of both lines were later revived by Dr. Light's team, and he enjoyed some amusement at the sight of Metal Man and Magnet Man being stuck together by the latter's magnetism. He would later join them and five others in choosing to forgo reprogramming, and was shut down and placed in the Robot Museum by Guts Man and Mega Man. Short Circuits Top Man appeared in Issue 41's humor strip, which saw him being spun into the ground by Mega Man as an alternative means of defeating him. Category:Archie Comics characters Category:Deceased Category:Robot Masters Category:Wily Numbers